Color Me With Your Love
by k0nata1238
Summary: If love has a color what would you want it to be?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER.

I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE.

All rights and privileges are owned by FujimakiTadatoshi-sensei.

A/N

Hi guys! So yeah, this is my first fanfic so I hope you'll enjoy reading my story.

Feel free to express what you feel. I would gladly appreciate it.

Enjoy!

My Pink Nosed Green Teddy Bear.

Yana was enjoying her daily walk to school. She was now attending her first year of high school at Shutoku High who was famously known as one of the Kings in basketball in Tokyo. She was also a part of the women's basketball team but herteam failed to participate in the Finals League because they lost in the championship game on their block.

Well, things just don't turn out the way you want it to be. Heaving a deep sigh she plastered a smile on her face. There is no point on getting depressed now. Today is Shutoku's very own unique cultural festival. Her middle school festivals have been very boring so Yana wants to make the most out of them in high school. But Yana knew deep inside her heart it was not going to be easy.

Yana is a very shy girl who rarely talks. She wears glasses and she always makes two cute buns out of her long silky green hair. She is very smart and just like I've mentioned earlier she surely can play basketball too. But despite all of these she barely had any friends. Yana doesn't really care about that because she has Saya and Miyuki together with her other friends who have gone to different schools around Japan.

As Yana entered the gates of their school her eye sight become hazy because of a lot of people are busy checking out the stands. There are a lot of stands from the different clubs who offered food and entertainment. The literary club set up a mini manga café, the archery club is doing an arrow and bow shooting stand and the light music club is performing live on the make-up stage.

_Everyone is so lively, neh…_

Saya walked passed to the booths and stands quietly. Their club is doing a fortune telling booth though it has clearly nothing to do with basketball. Her shift will be late in the afternoon so she was free the whole morning. She tried inviting Saya and Miyuki but the latter said she can't come because Kyoto is very far away from Tokyo. Saya said she'll try her best to come but Yana never hoped that she will keep her promise knowing Saya she will probably too lazy to come.

In the corner of Yana's eyes she could see a booth that surrounded by a lot people. Yana decided to check out the commotion so she decided to get nearer to the crowd only to find out that the Shutoku Men's Basketball team owns the booth the people are so into.

It is a booth for a shooting game also. You need to take a shot among the five hoops and then claim the prize. The prizes are different teddy bears with different colors. But it seems the people especially the males are having a hard time making the shot because the hoop is way too high than an ordinary basketball hoop. You should be an amazing, accurate and talented shooter to make the ball go in. Yana also noticed that the crowd is composed mainly of couples.

As much as Yana wants to try, she's just not confident enough to try. Her position is small forward. She can shoot well and her accuracy isn't bad either but her specialty is high speed drives and midrange jump shots. She rarely shoots in the three point , a friend from Kaijou High is much better shooter than her. She could easily make the shot with one of her hands.

_But a green teddy bear with a pink nose would be nice…_

Yana's eyesight has been glued to the pink nosed teddy bear that he didn't notice the man who bumped in to her.

"Hey! Watch where you going?!" the raven haired colored boy said impatiently.

"I'm sorry", Yana said softly and bowing her head.

"Miyamoto-san?"

Yana looked up to recognize who was the boy who remembers her. To her surprised he turned to be one of her classmates who were very loud and bubbly in their room. She also remembered that he was part of the basketball club too since the women's team and the men's sometimes have a practice match. The boy is also carrying a handful of plush cute little bears.

"Takao-kun? I'm sorry I didn't pay too much attention on where I was going."

"Don't mind, don't mind. It was also my fault. I've noticed you with my hawk eye but my mind is full of thoughts so I wasn't able to give you an early warning."

Yana could only give him a small smile and a curt nod. She really doesn't know how to handle this kind of situation.

The boy also gave her a huge knowing smile in return.

"Why don't you try our booth? I'm sure your good enough to knocked one of the shots. Your shooting skills are not bad."

"I would love too but my skill is not that good yet. Maybe I'll try later before my shift in our club's booth. I still want to check what the other clubs had prepared."

"I see, but why don't you try now. The special prizes are limited. Someone might be able to get it before you do."

"Yeah, you're right but – "

"My, 's ok Miyamoto-san, the men's basketball team won't bite. You just have to shoot the ball three times. That's easy. I'm sure you can do it."

"Anoneh, Takao-kun – "

"Come on, hurry up!"

Takao gave the plush toys on one of his teammates nearby and dragged her in front of the booth. They both barely talk in class but as seatmates they kinda have a special connection. Takao-kun has been nice to her and sometimes talks to him in class even though he doesn't receive a reply in return because she was just too shy to do that.

He is a very cheerful and annoying boy but because of that attitude he keeps a certain someone close to him. And that certain someone is now busy entertaining customers.

His expression is unreadable as always. The sight of his taped hands and his polished eyeglasses made Yana's heart beat faster than normal. He was holding a multicolored xylophone on his right hand that is probably his lucky item for the day. He was so tall and captivating. And it seems the world stop from turning when his emerald eyes met her lime green orbs. In a blinked of an eye, Yana saw a hint of irritation in his face. Then in a split second his expression turned blank again.

"Neh, neh Shin-chancan Miyamoto-san also give it a try?"

"No."

"Eh why?"

"We just don't let someone shoot without paying nanodayo."

Yana took all her might just to stop her sudden outburst of laughter. That ridiculous way of speaking never failed to tickle her.

Then she felt a killer intent from the green haired boy.

"Sorry." She said softly.

"Neh, Shin-chan it's just one shot. Why won't you let her give it a try, right Miyamoto-san?"

"Anoh Takao-kun, I think I just have to pay for it."

"But Miyamoto-san is a special case."

"I'm not disabled."

"I don't mean by that. I want you to remember this cultural festival the best cultural festival ever. Don't you want a teddy bear? We can give it to you for free."

"I want to but – "

"See Shin-chan? Let her give it a try already."

"I can't do that nanodayo. Pineapple will come raining into us if the senpais heard about this,nanodayo."

"Miyamoto-san is our classmate!"

"The answer is still no, nanodayo."

"Takao-kun, it's ok. I can pay on my own but I'm not really sure if I can make a shot. The hoops are ridiculously high today."

"Heeeh, what are you talking about. Miyamoto-san's shooting is way too good."

"Ma neh" ( - _ - !)

_He is so persistent no wonder Midorima-kun can't shake him off even if he wants to._

Yana walked towards the green haired boy.

"How much?"

"150 yen for three tries"

"Here."

Yana suddenly felt a something had just spark when their hands suddenly touched each other. She was stunned a bit but Midorima-kun seems to recover fast as she handed her the balls.

"So Miyana-chan, which teddy bear you like the most?" Takao asked.

"Miyana-chan? That's kinda embarrassing you know." Yana replied as she moved towards in front of the pink nosed green teddy bear.

"It's ok, it's ok. Giving you a nickname is a sign of our friendship. Shin-chan is like that at first but I'm sure you'll get used to it."

Yana is still confused about the behavior of this raven haired boy but somehow he is really interesting she thought.

Then they heard a coughing sound from the emerald haired boy.

"Takao, stop pestering our customers, nanodayo. Miyamoto-san can never take a shot if you always bothering her, nanodayo."

"Sorry. Well, good luck to you Miyana-chan."

Then he left with a smirked in his face.

After Takao left, the crowd seems to have much more people than before. It made Yana uncomfortable. It is really different when you are at the court. She truly can't handle too much people. More so, they are watching her.

_What if I messed up…?_

"Hurry up and take the shot Miyamoto. There are a lot of customers waiting. Don't worry you can have as many tries as you want as long as you pay, nanodayo."

That statement gave Yana a little courage just enough to continue.

"Arigatou, Midorima-kun for making me feel better."

A vein popped in Midorima-kun's forehead and there is a tint of pink blush on his cheeks.

(?_?) ß- Yana's face.

"It's not like I want to cheer you! Geeez, take the shot already!"

First try.

It barely touched the rim.

Second try.

It hit the rim but it bounced back.

Third try.

Yana took a deep breath.

_It's ok. I can do this. I just have to believe in myself._

Then the bitter memories of yesterday came into her mind like a whirlwind.

_You're weak! You'll never beat us! Your basketball is useless! You can never win with playing that crap!_

Out of reflex she accidentally shot the ball and hit the net.

Yana was shocked and flustered. She felt so embarrassed. She grabbed her bag in the counter and ran away from the crowd.

"What happened, nanodayo?"

(|\\\\\\|)

Later in the afternoon.

Yana is taking a break on a bench at the school's mini park. Her captain said she could take some break because all of her customers are complaining on how morbid all her fortunes she foretold. Yana was just feeling depressed about earlier. It was so embarrassing and weakening. Just when she thought she already overcome that weakness. The past just keeps on hunting her. Moreover, she did a crappy job in shooting and it was even in front of the Generation of Miracles' number one shooter. What could be worse than that?

She buried her face on her lap.

"So embarrassing!"

"What are you doing, nanodayo?"

"Eh?" that voice.

Yana looked up and there he was. Midorima-kun, standing all mighty in front of her. He was indeed so tall and intimidating. His manly crisp perfume is mixing in the air and it was heavenly. Yana was lost at the moment and she felt like crying.

_Is he here to insult me?_

"You look stupid"

"Eh?"

_Yeah, he's here to insult me._

"What kind of clothing is that?"

Right. Indeed Yana looked stupid. With her hair and makeup messed up with her tears and sweat. The clothes she was wearing is maid costume that was full of holes made with scissors because her captain said it will add a realistic effect to here miserable state. She look weird. And yes, STUPID.

She doesn't have enough courage to face this guy.

She is getting more and more upset.

Then he heard him took a deep breath and sat beside her. She noticed he was holding a paper bag that he placed on the ground.

Then it became silent. The silence is killing her. Her heart is beating like crazy. The way their shoulders are touching each other and the knowledge that he is now beside her made her stomach flutter. And her heart can't keep it anymore…

_Be still my heart…_

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you, are you ok?"

"Of course…. I'm not"

"I see. I know your shooting skills are good. It is just too bad that it didn't show up today."

"I never claimed to be a good shooter anyway. It's just Takao-kun is so pushy and I really like to have the pink nosed green bear but I guess it can't be help. I will always be an average basketball player with no special skills."

"I never knew you could talk that much."

"Eh? Well, that's – "

"I told you earlier that you could always try, right?"

"Um, yeah"

"Then why did you run away, idiot?"

Yana is again insulted.

_Why is he acting that way?_

"Well it's not like I like to cheer you up or something! It's just that in shooting you can always try and try until you can make it. You shouldn't give up and don't let other things bother you."

"Midorima-kun…"

"Here! Take it!"

He handed her the paper bag which has the pink nosed fluffy green teddy bear in it.

"This is… I can't accept this?!"

"It's not what you think! I'm not giving it to you because I pity you! Take it!"

"But you won it, you should keep it."

"Like I said, take it! If you feel I pity you, sorry but I'm not. If you feel you're not worthy of that gift then work hard for it. Work hard in basketball, ok? I know earlier there is something that is bothering you. Your rhythm is way off especially on the third shot but like I said you could always try. You're good and there is no doubt about thatbecause I could see it. It's just that you're clueless on what you can do yet. I'm sure your talent will bloom soon. Just keep on playing and practicing and you'll do well."

He was catching his breath when he finished.

Yana was shocked by his words and could utter only words of thanks to him. She never knew he could care that much. In the classroom, he was always silent and didn't even bother to socialize with other people. But Yana felt there was something in him that made her curious about him. That's why everyday she was watching and observing him. Every day she discovers something new about him. Every day, that she didn't even notice that she was already starting to like him.

"Arigatou!Hontoniarigatou!". Hot tears are now running in her cheeks.

"Wipe it, geez! Other people might think I rejected your confession."

That enigmatic humor of is made her smile. A huge and bright smile.

"You're cute when you smile."

"Hmmm?!"

"No, it's nothing! Well, I'm leaving… And Miyamoto-san…"

"Yes?"

"If something bothers you, you can always talk to me. It's not like I want to be friends with you – "

"Hai!"

"Huh?"

"I can always talk to you, right? Midorima-kun"

"Yeah… I guess."

"Midorima-kun is really nice, neh?"

Yana is now smiling from ear to ear as he saw the irritation in Midorima's face.

"Tch!"

"Thank you very much, Midorima-kun!"

"You already said thanks! Geez! I'm leaving!"

Yana couldn't say she wanted to be friends with him or he couldn't let him say that they can be friends because her heart says otherwise. Her heart says she wanted more than that.

(|\\\\\\|)

Earlier…

"Oi, Shin-chan! What happened to Miyana-chan?"

The green haired boy glared daggers to the raven haired one.

"Will you quit calling her that friendly name, nanodayo?

"What's wrong with you? Don't tell me your jea- "

"Oi, Takao! Midorima! Don't slack off!" That's Miyaji-senpai for you.

"Tch!"

Midorima left the counter.

"Oi, Shin-chan! Where are you going?"

"I'd like to play for the pink nosed green teddy bear."

Then he gave Takao 150 yen.

"Seriously? What if Miyana-chan came back? She really liked that teddy bear. You're just gonna keep it in case OhaAsa declared it to be the lucky item of the day."

"Shut up Takao!"

When he was about to shoot he heard Otsubo-senpai talked.

"That's no good Midorima, I won't let you shoot unless you double your payment."

"Nani?"

"That's right, it's not a problem right? Because you're the only one who can really make a shot out of these hoops." Kimura-senpai added.

"If you don't do it, I will really kill you!" Yep, that's Miyaji-senpai.

"Tch! Whatever!"

Midorima gave to them another 150 yen.

"That's more like it!"

"You are now my favorite kouhai"

"As expected to Shin-chan, she finally took notice a girl she likes!"

Midorima missed the first shot.

"What on earth, nanodayo!"

And his teammates burst out laughing.

(_)

I am writing each member of the GoM and Kagami with my own OC a one shot story but it will be uploaded here because eventually I will integrate them and make out a story with all of them in it.

I am writing one shots for each of them first.

Till next time. Thanks for reading.. (^_^)v


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER.

I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE.

All rights and privileges are owned by FujimakiTadatoshi-sensei.

A/N

Hi there… This is a one shot I wrote a few months ago. This was to supposed to be a separate story Kise-kun being the main character but I have no idea on how will I continue it so I tried placing it here. I hope you all like it. Forgive me with the grammars and wrong spellings. Feel free to write what you feel about my story. Enjoy!

Don't Mess With Me

Saya heard some rumors few days ago that their men's basketball team lost to Seirin High. Well, rumors like that can spread easily especially because the main person involve is KiseRyouta. Yeah you heard that right. KiseRyouta is the basketball player their school is scouting on ever since he was in middle school. He was an exceptional player, her coach once said. He didn't care that much for this guy because she is more concerned with her life and her own team. She was a member of the Kaijou High Women's Basketball team.

It didn't concern her until that practice match happened. After that, the men's team spends more time at the gym that the women's team don't even have enough time left to practice. They must be in a state of shock and they all took it the lost hardly. In her opinion, it was ok to lose because it's just a practice match. But knowing what men are capable of, she bet their pride took over.

"Hey! Hirazawa, get changed already. We have P.E. class you know. All of the first years are required to assemble in the gym because were doing a simultaneous activity." That was her class' representative.

_Aaah, right. We have P.E. for next class. Wait if all of the first years are required to go to the gym. Kise will be there!_

Saya looked at her female classmates.

_My,my. They sure looked happy._

"Kyaaah! We're so lucky. We can see Kise-kun for the whole period."

"I can't wait to see his face."

"Me too, I can't wait to see him play basketball!"

Their squeals made Saya's ears bleed. She doesn't like to socialize much so she doesn't have any friends in her class. But she is not that loner also. She had friends. Her team mates are her friends. Miyuki-chan is her friend. Shimura Miyuki is her friend from the Rakuzan High. Another weirdo if she must say. But they are close. Like super close. And there is also Yana, Kirimi and Umi.

_Wa-wait! Did they say were playing basketball? For real?_

For some reason, Saya felt excited. They were playing basketball. And she would have a chance to see that KiseRyouta play. And see why all of the girls in their school are dying just to see him. It is bothersome but she's bored and this P.E class can keep here well entertained.

_At the gym…_

"We will be doing some few drills today. I will be teaching you the basics of dribbling, passing and shooting. After that, we will be having a mini game with a team mixed with boys and girls."

The crowd reacted with a mixture of positive and negative responses.

Saya's enthusiasm faded when she saw their instructor for that morning. It was Yamaguchi Lala-sensei.

The Women's Basketball Team's Coach.

_This will be one hell of P.E. class._

Lala-sensei is an Empress of Sadist. She remembered her first day of practice with her and she nearly puked because of the hard drills that she bet came from hell. But her coach is considering the fact that she is dealing with some first timers she might lessen the difficulty of the drills.

She noticed some of the first years that were her team mates in the basketball team. They talked barely because they are in the different class but they were in good terms. Saya is the only first year that made it to the team and is playing as a regular player and included in the first five.

And so as the men's team, Kise was the only first year regular player. And speaking of the devil, Kise is standing on the other side of the gym leaning on the wall with a relief look on his face.

Lala-sensei separated the girls from the boys to avoid the commotion. Certainly, Lala-sensei knows what she was doing. She hates delays and making the girls swarm around Kise-kun will give them so much of a delay.

Saya can't help to stare at Kise. He was really an eye candy. She saw him rarely in schoolbut she never noticed something special in him. But now… He was more vibrant compared from the days after they lost. He recovered from the match which was a good thing. And the more she sees him now the more she realizes why the other girls have a crush on him.

He was a model and indeed a hot one. His honey soaked eyes were shining like gold and his hair is flowing freely to where he moves. From afar, she can notice his well-toned muscles and his body are gently wrapped in P.E. uniform giving her a glimpse of his finely sculptured abs and chest. Saya swallowed hard and look away.

_Saya stop ogling him!_

Then she glanced at Kise again and he was looking at her too.

_Does he notice I was looking at him?_

And as if he heard her question, Kise smiled at her. A smile that made her irritated yet she felt her heart skipped.

_Baka! Baka! Now he will think that you like him. Geez! I feel like an idiot!_

She gave Kise an irritated bored look and looked away. She pretended nothing happened and focused her attention on what Lala-sensei was saying. But before they even start to warm up she could already feel her body trembling.

_ Was it adrenaline? From where?From whom? Why does her heart beats faster than before? Calm down Saya! It would be so much of a disgrace if you screw up this class. Lala-sensei might put you on the bench in the Inter High if you don't do well and excel today. Kise-kun is just toying with your feelings just like the girls that follow her. He just wants to annoy you!_

The whole duration of Lala-sensei giving them instructions Saya spent it calming herself. There is no need to listen to the basics because she learned it a long time ago. But she can't calm down because she feels someone is looking at her from the other side of the gym but she insisted to herself not to pay attention to it.

AfteLala-sensei finished giving them instructions the first years formed a line for the warm up. After the warm up they started the dribbling and passing drills. Everything went fine. But after that, Takeuchi-sensei arrived. He was the men's basketball teams coach.

For the shooting drills, they divided the group by section. Lala-sensei will supervise 1-A and 1-B and Takeuchi sensei will supervise 1-C and 1-D. Each group will occupy the half court and from each group the coaches will choose 5 members for the mini-game team.

Saya is in section A, she was ranked number 4 in the entrance exam. Kise-kun, well he was in section C.

She was happy. Saya was happy. This means, that there is a great chance that she can play against Kise-kun at the mini game. There is still a chance that she can revive herself from her embarrassment earlier.

With new determination, she followed Lala-sensei. But just when she thought they could do the shooting drill at peace here goes a new problem.

The rim on the other court was broken. It was probably from the practice match before. She heard from her team mates that some first year kid who likes to dunk broke the hoop in the beginning of the match and it isn't fixed yet leaving them with no choice to use the other half court with a good hoop in it. The maintenance committee of the school came to fix the broken rim but it will take a few minutes. The rim would be ready when the mini game would start which means they will be doing all of the students' shooting drill on the same half court. This will only result to one thing. She will be shooting the ball with Kise-kun watching.

_Calm down! Don't screw up Saya! This will be a great chance to show you're not pathetic! It is just shooting! It is your bread and butter! This will be a piece of cake for you!_

Saya is the Shooting Guard of their team. And her percentage of her shots that it would go in is 99.9%.

That came from her exceptional talent, accuracy and hard work of course.

In middle school, she didn't join her school's basketball team because she plays in the streets with her former team mates who have gone to other schools.

The instructors decided which section will do the drill first. They decided it in draw lots. The order is, B,D,C and A.

_Save the best for last. Don't you think?_

Saya smirked.

_I will definitely play for the mini game and beat you Kise!_

"Hey, that smile of yours is kinda creepy don't you think?"

She heard a voice coming from the back. When she looked at where the voice is coming from, her face slammed to a solid body which she thinks is a body of a man. A body of a man with a manly masculine scent like he was just came out of shower. A scent mixed of soap, after shave and a flavor of perfume she was unaware of but made her feel heady.

_Hmmmmm… smells nice._

She heard the voice speak again.

"First you're ogling me, now you're sniffing at me. I was beginning to think you have a crazy intention of raping me" then voice chuckled.

Instantly she felt the air just left her. She was finding a hard time to breath. When she looked up, she could see a golden pair of eyes looking down on her own sunshine yellow orbs_. Beautiful, just beautiful._

Then her eyes went down and she saw his kissable lips. It was kinda wet but it still sexy for her especially when it gently curved into a smile. Aaah, that annoying smile again.

"Enjoying the scenery, aren't we?"

That sent her crashing back to reality. She realized that Kise is supporting her back with his hand and herhands is on Kise-kun's chest. She immediately struggled to get away from him. She looked around to see if someone had noticed their little drama.

"Don't worry nobody saw you sniffing me or ogling me for the second time no one, except for me."

Then he smirked.

Saya was so shocked she can't move or make a comeback.

_What have I done?! I definitely buried myself for more embarrassment! Stupid! Stupid! Arrrrggghhhh!_

Kise's smirked turned into a wider smile.

She was blown away once again. Oh, he was wearing an earring. It suits on him. It adds flare to his childish, hot, playboy image.

"You're doing it again." he said.

_Stop it! Stop it! Stop admiring himSaya. He's making fun of you and who knows he might even lookng down on you right now! Calm down, will you? Relax. You can do it. You don't have to make a comeback. Just pretend nothing happened. Inhale, exhale. But really, he is drop dead gorgeous!_

Saya made this look with her face. (-_-!)

_I really am pretty much energetic today. I guess I left my lazy, I-don't-care-if-you-play-like-Lebron-James and nonchalant personality at home._

Without even looking at the guy who made her feel crazy , she went to her classmates who are now waiting for their turn to shoot.

But Kise grabbed her hand.

"First you're ogling me, then you sniffing me and now you're ignoring me. A proper lady would not do that you know"

Ignoring everything else and focusing only with her irritation with Kise, she replied.

"I don't know what you are talking about. And could you please let go of my hand. I want to stay alive!"

Kise seems to get what she wanted to say because he immediately let go of her hand. Clearly, Saya wants to say that if somebody has seen them talking and doing that scene earlier rumor will spread and death threats will pour like a rain on her locker.

She once again turned around but before she could gain a distance from him, he heard him say.

"You're interesting, you know."

She waved her hand dismissively at him.

_Idiot!_

"Hirazawa, where have you been?" their class representative asked.

"Just bumped with someone"

"Oh, is that so. You looked kinda worn out. Well, you better get ready because we're doing the drill after 1-C is finished."

"Hai, hai."

She looked at the half court and saw that only few of the members of the 1-C class is remaining. The boys are now just finishing the drill.

The drill is like in an NBA 3 point shootout. Five balls to shoot within five stations. Each student has 90 seconds to shoot. Fair enough she thought.

Then she saw the golden hair from the back of the line. Kise will shoot the last round for the section C.

She blew the hair that was in front of her face.

_What a show off!_

Then it came at last. It is now Kise's turn. From the moment he placed himself on the first station the female first years couldn't help but squeal and scream.

"Kyaaah!Kise-kun do your best!"

"Shoot for me, Kise-kun!"

"We love you Kise-kun!"

"Marry me Kise-kun!"

Saya just rolled her eyes.

_They're going crazy with this pervert!_

Then Takeuchi-sensei blew the whistle and Kise was just gracefully shooting the balls. The balls would go in without even touching the rim.

Then when he reached for the last ball, he looked at her with a mocking smile then he took a shot. It went it. The girls went wild.

She was annoyed because he saw him giving her a Can-You-Do-That?-Look.

_Tsk! What a show off!_

"Yosh! That was for section C. Lala-sensei the court is all yours"

"Alright, section A line up. Boys first then the girls turn next. And Hirazawa, come here for a second"

"What is it Lala-sensei?"

"You saw that right?"

"Saw what?"

"Oh come on, don't play dumb on me. I'm asking if you how saw that blonde kid shoot 3 points gracefully."

_Oh great! Even my basketball coach had fallen for him.._

"Yeah, I think I saw him. What's the matter?"

Lala-sensei grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"What are you doing sensei?"

"I want you to tie up with his score or else you will quit my basketball team" she answered demandingly in a hushed tone so that no one can hear her threatening one of her starters.

Kise scored 25 out of 25 in their shoot out. Pretty impressive I should say but Saya is not an ordinary player too. She was also a genius with a golden hair and warm sunshine yellow eyes. She was an exceptional shooting guard. If there is a Generation of Miracles which Kise belongs she had also once teamed up with basketball geniuses back in middle school. But that was long ago.

She just removed the hands of her coach from her shirt as she tried to shove off those bittersweet memories of her middle school life.

"Don't worry sensei I don't want to loose with that pervert. Besides it's my reputation that I'm betting here. I really want to crush his face in the mini game later and I still want to play basketball so I can't just loose now. I want to redeem myself"

She noticed her coach giving her a questioning look.

"What?"

"You talk too much today. What happened?"

"I drank too much coffee."

"Is that so? Well, like I said you will tie your score with Kise because I don't want to lose either, especially to that fat old geezer."

"Hai, hai. I got it."

She left her coach and fall in line. It was now the girl's turn to do the drill. Since she was the tallest among them she was the last one to shoot. And while waiting for her turn she had this odd feeling that someone is looking at her. She looked around and saw that blonde pervert looking at her with that same annoying smile in his face. She sighed.

_It's really tiresome today. Even more tiring than the brutal basketball practice, I've felt so much energy is leaving from my body. Geez! And that's because of that blonde pervert… Tssss… Hentai!_

"Hirazawa, your next!"

Saya's attention was back on the court when their class representative called her.

_I really need to pull out this one or I will the ones who will be pulled out in the basketball team instead._

Lala-sensei's eyes are now raising an eyebrow to her as if saying "Screw up and you're so dead, Miss".

"Yeah, coming!"

Then her eyes caught something yellow. She glanced to her classmates and saw Kise infront of the crowd with the girls making giggles around her. Then she saw Kise mouthed the words "Good Luck!". She just glared daggers at him and the idiot suppressed a smile while shaking her head.

_Damn, that's cute! Fine! He's cute!_

"Hirazawa! Get your head in the game!" Lala-sensei shouted. _Ooops!_

Despite the unusual thumping in her heart Saya stationed herself on the starting line with the first rack of balls.

She took a deep breath.

_It's game time._

She kissed her index and middle finger and made a shooting motion in with her left hand.

She always does that before starting a game or practice.

When she heard Lala-sensei blew the whistle it's like she was immediately taken to another world. Just the ball, the basket and her. She was shooting easily as breathing the air. Her shots touch only the net. When, she finished the first rack she immediately move on to the second. It was as if she was dancing. She likes shooting long shots because it was graceful. The thrills that it gives you when your falling to the ground then you begin to question will it go in and the satisfaction when it actually went in.

Shot after shot she made no miss. And when it came to the final shot she dribbled the ball a little and made a little pump fake. Then she turned around and shot the ball not facing the basket. Then she heard the whistle again.

She was panting but she can't help but smile.

_Basketball is really fun!_

Then she looked at her classmates. They all looked like they saw something awesome.

"That was nice Hirazawa!" Lala-sensei said.

"Cool!"

"I never saw something that awesome before! Nice, Hirazawa!"

But she felt something was off as if she was expecting a comment from someone.

_A compliment from Kise-kun?_

"Yeah right"

As she walked to the sides of the court someone handed her a towel and bottled water.

_It wa_s _probably from our class representative._

Then she looked up and saw Kise-kun.

Her heart seemed to jump out of her chest.

"Hmmmm…"

Somehow after hearing that tone from Kise,Saya can't help to think that she is getting more attracted to this boy. First, his addictive smile, then his manly scent and then the sweet sounding tone she just heard. She felt a like she was floating everytime his eyes look into her.

_Just what the heck is happening…_

Kise seemed to not notice his uneasiness and as he took her hand and place the bottled water and towel on it.

"I know I'm handsome but it's too early for you to space out. We still have a mini game later."

"What?!"

Kise just smiled.

"Your touch is pretty good you know. I haven't seen anyone who can shot three points as good as Midorimacchi. Well, good luck on the mini game later and the last shot you made it was really cool. Hmmmm.."

_That tone again…_

Saya cleared her throat.

"Well, I was just about to say that to you. I will surely not lose to you Kise-kun."

He chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"You just said my name."

"What's so funny about saying your name?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I didn't even tell you my name but I guess I don't need to because you already knew it."

"Yeah right, Mister Popular. Let's see how far that arrogance will take you."

"I'm really looking forward to our mini-game. Hirazawacchi."

_Hirazawacchi?! The nerve of this man!_

"Just now, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just admiring an opponent that's all."

"Well, I'm not admiring you!"

"Really?"

"And can you please stop calling me Hirazawacchi it's not even my name. My name is HirazawaSaya remember it well. KISE-KUN"

He just raised an eyebrow in amusement.

And then Saya just realized the more she talks to this man the more stupid she will look like.

Then they heard a whistle.

"Gather up first years!"

Lala-sensei is now in the middle of the court. She is probably announcing the players for the mini game and since Lala-sensei is the one that decided the players Saya thinks she was already on the list with Kise-kun.

"I'll be announcing the players for the mini game. First up for the blue team, Takaha-"

Then the school bell rung. End of the P.E. class.

"Oh looks like we ran out of time. Well, you did a great job first years and next time we meet you all be learning how to play soccer and Mori-sensei, the coach of soccer team will be handling that class. So see you next time and I hope we will be able to continue the mini game for sure."

_I guess it's not the right time for that. _

_You seem disappointed?_

"Of course not!"

_Who are you kidding Saya?_

She looked around and saw a blonde hair going out on the building.

_We'll I guess he had his fun. Good job playing an amazing entertainer for him._

And Saya saw Kise-kun with the other girls swarming around him giving out those smiles of his.

_Oh right, what do you expect? That he likes you? He likes all girls for crying out loud. And she was just probably amusing himself with your reaction every time he approaches you._

Saya let out a deep sigh and head towards the shower room.

_Hirazawacchi…_

"Idiot… don't you dare mess with me."

In the end Kise-kun took all the fun and Saya was again bored with her life.

(-)(-)

A/N

Well, Yana and Saya and their friends are members of the basketball team in their own school. I don't know why but it seems Yana and Saya had bitter memories of their middle school life. HeheheThat aside who should I write next? Choose a color?

And by the way, updates are slowly coming from now on but I promise to write as much as I can. School is really demanding you know. Janeh! (^_^)/

I don't own the cover photo.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER.

I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE.

All rights and privileges are owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

A/N

Belated Happy Valentine's Day guys!

So here's Purple for you. I enjoyed writing him by the way. Feel free to express what you think about this story. And to all who read, reviewed, followed and added my story to their favorites. Thank you guys! I'm so happy you made my Valentine's more happier! 3

Sashimi, Kirimi and Atsushi

It was Sunday afternoon when Murasakibara Atsushi decided to go to the nearest supermarket to buy snacks. He ran out of it earlier while watching some weird movie he borrowed from a video rent shop. It was about four magicians who trick people for money. It was good. Good enough to make him eat all the snacks he's been hoarding in his room. When he reached the supermarket he immediately grabbed one push cart to help him carry his snacks. Since he's already at it, "why not buy a supply of snacks for the whole week?" he thought.

He was now taking a stroll on each of the isle when he suddenly entered an unfamiliar territory. The isle was very colorful and smelled sweet. There were a lot of different rectangular-shaped objects that is colored in blue, green, violet and pink in different sizes. One of the rectangular-shaped objects had a label that said "Wings" in it.

_Is this some kind of a product made from a chicken? It's soft and there are a lot of sizes? The other one had a label that said "Overnight" in it? Is this some kind of a midnight snack? Hmmmmm….. I wonder?_

As Murasakibara checks each of the weird, colorful and soft rectangular-shaped objects he sensed that the saleslady near to him was looking grimly at him.

_What is the problem of this old hag? Tsk! Whatever I'll just go to the isle where they sell my favorite potato chips._

At the end of the isle he saw a girl who was desperately reaching for one of the weird looking objects. He noticed the color of his hair. He didn't know there was also someone who had that hair color. Her hair was long but gently ponytailed into something like a single bun he concluded even though it is hidden in her baseball cap.

_Purple? Yeah right, it's purple…_

(|\\\\\\|)

"Ca… n't re…ach it. Aaaah! This is so frustrating! Why would they keep the napkins with the promos in it on the very top of the shelf. Geeez!"

Kirimi was now staring at the top of the shelf where that little devil in the form of a pack of the napkin is looking down to her.

_Tsk!_

It's not like she's not tall. She was 190cm tall if she may say so. She plays center at Yosen High. She was only first year but thanks to her remarkable talent and passion he became a regular in a short period of time.

But this supermarket is really ridiculous. The shelves are so high and there are no assistant personnel in sight.

It's getting late and she has to be home before dinner. Her mother made her do the shopping but now her time is being consumed by this little object.

_Of all of the days, why now? It sucks being a girl._

She tried reaching it again by jumping.

_Okay, I can do this! 1, 2, 3 jump!_

She touched the pack of napkin but she barely had a hang time to grab it. Then she felt her balance had just betrayed her.

_I'm gonna fall!_

Kirimi closed her eyes and readied herself for the cold floor. But instead of a cold floor a hard solid body catches her.

She opened her eyes and she saw a pair of eyes colored with purple.

"That was close" said the boy, eyes half open.

She straightened up. Kirimi felt like she was being hypnotized by those lazy gazes.

"I'm sorry."

"Is it really good?"

"Hmm?"

"This product is it really good? What flavor is the best?" Then the stranger stretched his long arms and pointed to the napkin in front of the shelf.

"Haaah? It's not a snack! It's a…" _Should I say it? _"It's a…" _But he's a boy? Fine, I'll say it. _

"It's a napkin and it's not food!"

"But it said "Wings" on the label? I thought it is chicken."

"No it's not!" _How clueless can he be?_

"But – "

"Enough already!"

He pouted.

"So mean!"

At that point Kirimi, realized that he was leaning down to her. His hands are on his knees. Then he straightened up his body.

Kirimi was flabbergasted of what she was seeing.

The purple haired boy was so tall. He was beyond 200 cm. His eye level even reached the shelf where the pack of napkin with promo is.

His half open eyes squinted even more as if he was reading what is on the label.

"Aaaah! So that's kind of napkin is it. Hmmmm… I really thought it was a snack. Oh well, be careful next time little miss. Ja neh."

_Little miss? How dare he?_

Kirimi grab hold of the end of his shirt.

"Excuse me Mister, but for your information my height is 190 cm and that makes me tall."

"My height is 208 cm and that makes you small."

He even raised an eyebrow for emphasis.

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah right, you can't even reach that." He pointed to that crazy object again.

Kirimi reached for the napkin again but it was no good.

"Hmmm…mmm so troublesome."

Then suddenly Kirimi felt she was being lifted from the floor. The "taller" guy placed his large hands on her waist giving her a tickling feeling inside. At the same time, she panicked on what this strange boy would do to him.

"What are you doing? Put me down! Now!"

"Stop struggling and grab the napkin already!"

"Huh?"

Kirimi looked at the shelf and there it was her mortal enemy just an arm's length from her.

"Hurry up!"

She immediately grabbed the object that made her into that mess. But before her feet landeddown on the floor she felt his knows gently touched her shoulder as if he was sniffing her. It sent shivers to entire body and she didn't know how to react at all.

"Ah, um. Well, thank you for helping me out."

He bent down and patted Kirimi's head.

"You know you look like a boy, are you sure you're a girl?"

"Haaah?"

His gazed went down to the object she was holding.

"Well I guess if you tried so hard just to reach that it proves that you're a girl because you need it so badly."

Then he straightened up and he was really towering over her. This just added to Kirimi's irritation even more.

She put her hand on her waist and looked up to him while she was raising an eyebrow.

"In case you don't know Mister, you've mistaken again. I'm a girl and a tall one for that matter."

"Oh yeah, which part?"

"Why you – ow!"

Kirimi tried to pinch his ear when he suddenly grabbed her hand and squeezed it hardly.

His lazy eyes became irritable and pissed.

"Wanna get crushed?"

His voice was scary.

Shocked and scared were mixed in Kirimi's emotions. His eyes' are telling her he was serious. Any moment from now, she felt he was going to strangle her.

_Scary…_

She could hardly breathe.

Then his eyes' emotions changed to confusion and a tinge of apology. He loosened the grip and left her.

Kirimi can't still move because of what happened when her cellphone rang. It was a text from her older brother.

_From: Ruki-nii_

_Subject: Emergency!_

_Oi. Kirimi! What is taking you so long? Mom got a call from the hospital saying there is an emergency. Finished doing the grocery and go home now. Dad will come home soon and no one will cook for us except you. : P_

Kirimi let out a deep sigh.

_Mom will probably back later this evening. Useless Ruki-nii, he probably went out again to play streetball._

She put back the phone in her pocket. Then she remembered the tall boy earlier.

_Well, I just wish our path will never cross again._

She tossed the napkin and caught it in the midair and proceeded to the meat section.

(|\\\\\\|)

At the Asahina's residence…

Kirimi is having a hearty supper with her father and older brother. Her Mom is an OB Gyne, you know the doctor for pregnant women. Her Dad works on a company that sells cars. And her brother, well he is now in college and currently working part time at a sports shoe store.

From as long as she can remember, their house has been pretty much busy. Her parents barely at home but they made sure they still have enough time for her and her brother. It's not that they can afford it but her Mom didn't want them to have any maid at home so she made sure Kirimi will able to help with the household.

Her mom taught her everything from cooking, to cleaning and doing laundry. Kirimi willfully learned all of it with all of her heart because she doesn't want her mom to worry about their home so she could focus on her job as a doctor.

Of all things she had learned she became confident to it except for one thing and that is her cooking. You can only count the number of dishes she was good at with both of your hands. For tonight's dinner, she cooked croquette and miso soup. And by looking at her father and brother, she thinks she will be able to pass their expectations tonight.

"You've done great Kirimi. Your cooking is now improving." Her father said while he patted her head.

"Arigatou Otou-san." She replied with a wide smile.

"Hmm.. Hmm.. Well, it's not bad. Good thing you didn't serve us with your specialty. After all, it's only the pancakes you can cook well the most." That was her useless brother. His words dripping with teasing.

Kirimi gave him a smirk. Her brother did so too.

She and her brother do that all the time. Fighting is the only way they get through each other's feelings. It's not she don't care about him. She loves her family a lot specially her brother. They like to tease each other a lot but that's what siblings do sometimes.

"So Kirimi, how's school? Oh and you're in the basketball team, right? How is the tournament?"

"School is cool, Dad. And the basketball team? Well, our Inter High participation has been decided so we we're just waiting for the schedule of the games. It will start soon. I just hope you can come and see me play."

"Oh I'll try dear but I can't promise. Your mom and I are very busy you know."

"I know" she smiled knowingly. Even though she always left at home waiting for her parents and her brother she didn't became a rebellious person. She understands a lot.

"But Ruki will try, right Ruki?" her father said to her brother who is now busy slurping the soup.

_And you just said, "It's not bad" Ruki-nii._

"Huh? What? Why would I go and watch Sashimi's game."

"My name is not Sashimi, it's Kirimi!."

"Hai, hai. Sashiri."

"Kirimi!"

"Whatever." He smirked again at her.

"Kids, don't you have table manners?" their father said calmly while sipping his tea. But they knew he was serious.

"Sorry" they both muttered.

"There, there. Kirimi don't be so mad at your brother. I'll make sure he will watch your games."

She nodded in glee.

"What? Otou-san, I have also classes and part time."

"No more buts Ruki or else I'll kick you out of the house."

Kirimi secretly stuck her tongue out to her brother.

_Hehehehe… (^_^)v_

(|\\\\\\|)

Yosen High. Wednesday morning.

Kirimi is running late for the next class which is Home Economics. She overslept this morning and forgot her apron for cooking. Luckily her mother delivered it in school. As she entered the HE room she noticed that Sakurako-sensei formed the groups already.

And because she was late, she was tall and had a long purple hair. Sakurako-sensei immediately noticed her. The teacher is very nice and very patient but always has something in her mind that is very unpredictable.

"Asahina-san, could you come here please."

"Hai."

She moved closer to where is Sakurako-sensei is. As she was walking her way into her she heard her classmates' conversation.

"He's so tall."

"Look, look his hair is purple like some kind of flavor of ice cream."

"And he's kinda cute too, you know the way he bites those rice crackers."

"Hmmm, I think he's from section 1-D."

"Hey, did you know he's a member of our school's basketball team."

"I wonder what he is doing here."

Kirimi knotted her forehead in curiosity about what were her classmates is talking about.

_Tall?_

_Purple?_

_I'm pretty sure I saw something like that the other day._

Her mind made a flashback on what happened last Sunday. Where there is certain strange boy who helped her with in picking up a girly stuff.

_Well, now that I think about it. It was really embarrassing._

"Aaah, Asahina-san, there you are. By the way, you came late for my class am I right?"

"Gomenasai Sakurako-sensei, I woke up late and I forgot my apron so I had my mom deliver it at school. It will be too bad if I won't be able to do the activity today. I have no time for extra classes because Inter High is coming right up."

"Hush! And no worries I understand. But now as you can see I already grouped the class and since you came in late I kinda forgot to add you in the groupings."

"Eh? That means I'm doing the cooking all alone?"

That was too bad because Kirimi was looking forward to it to make friends with her classmates.

"On that matter, there is someone from the other section who has not taken this activity yet. He's also a member of our school's basketball team."

She called someone from the side of the room. And there he was, yes, the guy from the other day. He is sitting on a chair while holding his snacks on one hand and the other hand has a rice cracker on it. His eyes looked lazy as ever but he's not emitting the dangerous aura from before.

Saya felt conscious when his purple eyes settled on her lavender ones.

"Murasakibara-kun, could you come here and meet your partner." Sakurako-sensei said.

_What?! Partner?! It can't be – _

Sakurako-sensei just smiled at her as if reading her mind.

The boy was now in front of them.

"Well, introductions first, Asahina-san this is Murasakibara Atsushi. Murasakibara-kun this is Asahina Kirimi. Both of you will be doing the activity of our practicum today. I hope you will get along well just like your names. Hahaha, they both pertain to something like fish. Be good to each other neh."

Then she left and moved in front.

"Ok now that everything is settled our practicum for today is baking. I see all of you had gotten their ingredients on the pantry. We have only an hour and a half to use this room so make sure you will have some output at the end of the period. That is all, let the baking commence!" She even clapped her hands.

*Munch*Munch*Munch*

*Crunch*Crunch*Crunch*

*Munch*Crunch*Munch*

*Crunch*Munch*Crunch*

(-_- #) - vein pops

"Could you quit that?!"

"Quit what?"

"Quit eating with annoying sounds! Geez!"

"Eeeeh, but you can't just stop people from eating. They will die."

"I didn't mean that I sai-"

"Is that bad to eat? After all, we are in HE class and we were supposed to cook. If someone has to cook someone has to eat it right, little miss?"

"Haaah?"

_Is he making fun of me again?_

Then they heard a coughing sound. It was Sakurako-sensei. Then she glared at them.

Kirimi looked at Murasakibara-kun. She held out a deep sigh once again.

_This will be exhausting to think it's just 9 in the morning._

"Neh, Kiri-chin. Shouldn't we start baking too?"

"Kiri-chin?"

He patted her head. His hands are so big.

"Stop it!"

"Hmm? Are you still on your girl's day? No wonder you're still grumpy."

Kirimi's face turned into a tomato upon hearing that.

_He still remembers what happened!_

She looked around and gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness his voice is not too loud to be heard by anyone.

They heard the coughing sound again. She gave Sakurako-sensei an assuring look and grabbed the giant's arm to drag him to the pantry.

To her horror, there is no single special ingredient left. All the chocolates are gone so as the strawberries. All that is left was a carton of milk, a small tray of eggs, butter, sugar, a bottle of honey and a flour just enough to make a cake.

A bland cake.

_This is hopeless. We can't make a descent cake with this._

Murasakibara-kun tugged her hand.

"What now?!"

He pointed at Sakurako-sensei who motioned her the clock.

_What?! 30 minutes have passed already?!_

She immediately grabbed all the ingredients and shoved it to the giant's hand.

"Follow me!"

He just gave him a questioning look.

"Come on!"

She pushed him in his back towards their workstation.

"Let's see. Cake, cake. What is the first step again?"

As Kirimi, ransack her brain with a simple cake recipe she didn't noticed what Murasakibara was doing on their ingredients.

She heard an egg craking and suddenly her eyesight became blurry because of the flour.

She looked at her partner whose clothes are now covered with flour and cracked eggs.

"What did you do?!"

"I was just trying to help Kiri-chin." He said with a tone of a child asking for forgiveness.

"Geez, you could've just waited for my orders. Look at you! Your clothes are now messy."

She ripped a paper towel from the holder and help him removed the dirt on his clothes.

"Are you ok? You didn't hurt yourself?" she asked while she was busy wiping.

"Areh? Kiri-chin is not mad at me?"

"Haah? Are you really an idiot? I'm just worried you know. Eggs and flour are not easily removed when you wash clothes. I pity who do the laundry at your home."

"Ah is that so?"

"It's hopeless."

She crumpled the paper towel.

"Do you have spare clothes?"

"Um yeah, I think so."

"Good, maybe you can change after class. Take a shower too. The eggs are sticky."

Kirimi looked at the clock. It's now useless to bake because they only have 40 minutes to cook.

"I guess all we can do with our remaining ingredients is a pancake. You just watch ok?"

She started making the pancake mixture by mixing eggs, milk, butter and flour. After she was satisfied with the thickness she immediately put a nonstick frying fan on the stove put a small butter on it and poured the mixture soon after she was flapping pancakes one by one.

Murasakibara-kun just watched her with awe as he munches on with his potato chips.

"Neh Kiri-chin"

"Hmm?"

"The other day at the supermarket"

She lifted her gaze to him giving him a questioning semi-scared look.

He looked at her intently with the entire apologetic look he could muster.

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

Kirimi was a bit shocked but then her face brightened up with a smile.

"It's ok. By the way what is that?"

She touched his hair and removed the flour in it.

Murasakibara is sitting now and they're eyes are on the same level.

"There is something beside in your lips too, Kiri-chin."

"Hmmm?"

As if on cue he brushed the side of her lips with his thumb. That gesture made her stomach flutter. It felt good as his hand touched her face.

"What is this?"

He was looking on the thing he removed in Kirimi's face. Then he licked his thumb to taste what it is.

"Hmmm, it's sugar. I think it is sweet as you Kiri-chin."

Then he smiled together with his squinted eyes.

And Kirimi can't help but smile too.

"Let's make pancakes together, Atsuchi-kun!"

As he came near her he accidentally knocked the carton of milk and it spilled on the floor.

"On the second thought, you can just sit there and let me finish, ok?"

"Heeh, but I wanna help too."

"Sit there or else I won't give you pancakes." She glared to him.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good boy."

When they finished cooking, they both scolded by Sakurako-sensei for doing pancakes instead of cake and for making such a mess in the HE room.

They both ate the pancakes in the rooftop at lunch time and he seem very delighted to it.

"Your pancakes is really good neh, Kirei-chin"

"Hah?"

"I mean Kiri-chin."

"Did you just say I'm pretty?"

"Eh, I did? I think you just misheard what I said Kiri-chin."

"Ah ok. Can you please pass the chocolate syrup please?"

_Whew! That was close._

(|\\\\\\|)

A few months after…

"Nice to meet you. I'm Himuro Tatsuya. 2nd yr and my position is shooting guard.

(|\\\\\\|)

Mother hen, Kirimi. hehehe

Me: Hey guys I made some post Valentine's chocolates! Pick the shape you want.

Yana: Umm.. Can I have the bunny?

Midorima: Valentine's day chocolate? You should gave them yesterday..

Saya: …

Kise: Oh Authorcchi, can I have the dog one.

Kirimi: Those heart shape chocolates would be nice.

Atsushi: It doesn't matter they're all chocolates


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER.

I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE.

All rights and privileges are owned by FujimakiTadatoshi-sensei.

A/N

This chapter is shorter than usual. I really tried my best in writing Akashi so guys please bear with me. And oh, by the way this story was inspired from the movie Frozen. Feel free to express what you feel about this story and I would gladly appreciate it.

A Day With His Royal Highness

_I opened my eyes and found myself in a room. It was all white. In the room, there was a full length mirror and it was facing me. I walked towards myself and saw an unfamiliar reflection. It was an image of a five year old girl. Red hair, red eyes, red lips and snow white skin. She wears a black headband with a ribbon in it. She was wearing a black and white dress. She was so young and innocent. The more I look at her the more I realized who it was. It was me. A few moments later, an image suddenly appeared in the mirror and now it was a man. The man's presence was silent yet dignified. He was my father. Hethen held my hand and called me by my name._

_"Miyuki."_

_I can only smile._

_We walked towards a pavilion where there is a bench painted in white on it. In the bench, there are two persons sitting. Both of their hair was painted in red. The older man stood up first when he saw my father. They shook their hands and started an inaudible conversation. I look into the bench again and saw a boy about my age. He was reading a book silently when he felt I was staring at him. He stood up and walked towards me. I noticed his eyes are not in the same color. What other people liked it to call again?_

_Heterochromatic, is it? Yeah, red and solid gold._

_Then I heard the old man's voice saying…_

_"Seijuro-kun, meet Miyuki-chan. She's going to be your fia…"_

Then Miyuki heard some knocking on the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Miyuki-ojousama!"

_"She's going to be your fia…"_

Knock, knock, knock.

"Miyuki-ojousama!Miyuki-ojousama!"

_"She's going to…"_

"Miyuki-ojousama! Hurry up and get change-. "

Then Miyuki heard the door opened.

"Could you please be quiet for a second?! I'm trying to finish my dream here!"

She curled up and covered herself with the blanket.

_"She's…"_

"You can still finish your precious dream later, my princess." said by the person who has now entered Miyuki's room. The maids are now looking at him with awe as he gracefully sat on the chair near the study table.

_That voice…_

Miyuki straightened up to see the intruder.

"You?!"

_Yep and there is no mistake about it. It was no other than his royal highness, the ever so intimidating cold blooded emperor sitting comfortably on the chair looking straight to her like she was kind of a deranged witch._

He didn't respond to her question instead he threw a box of tissue to her with twitching eyebrows.

She caught it effortlessly while giving him a questioning look.

"There's a drool on your face. Wipe it."

"Hah?"

Miyuki can't still process everything that is happening.

He pointed her face.

"There's a drool in your face. Wipe it, it's disgusting."

She stood up and went to the nearest mirror only to find her hopeless and miserable look. Her hair was like wires that went towards different directions. The drool in her face was also dried up leaving white marks and there are black circles in under her eyes.

She looked at Akashi. He's face is ever so unreadable.

"Why are you here anyway? Isn't the championship game for the Inter High being held today?"

"Yeah, but I'm not playing."

"Why?"

"The result would just be the same with or without me playing. I always win, remember? Besides I should be the one asking you that, today's also the championship for the women's basketball in Inter High, right?"

"Well it's because,_ "The result would just be the same with or without me playing. I always win, remember?""_ she even mimicked his voice.

She looked at him to find a reaction but his face is blank as always. It's not like she was lying. She also plays point guard for their team at Rakuzan High and the reason she didn't participate in the finals match because Saya is not participating. If there is someone who she wants to beat that hard it will be her and this scarlet haired boy. Saya was the best player among them. But Saya didn't want to claim that she was their team's ace back in middle school. Saya believes Umi is better than her and she deserves to be their ace.

As for Miyuki, it wouldn't be that fun if it's an easy win although Umi will not be please by Saya's manner.

He stood up and walked towards her.

"Anyway, you better hurry up and get dressed. There something we need to go."

"I won't take orders from - …"

His blank expression turned into dangerous one.

"Miyuki, you know what will happen to you if you don't obey my orders, right?"

She swallowed hard.

_Tsk! Why can't I say no every time I should say no to him?_

"Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"At the coffee shop."

"Coffee shop?"

He sighed. In dealing with Miyuki, you will need an infinite supply of patience because of her airheadness.

"It's second Saturday of the month, don't you remember?"

"Eeeeh?!Already?"

"Just don't ask too many questions and get changed."

"What about breakfast?"

"Actually, it's near lunch time already."

She looked at the clock. 10:45

"But what about breakfast?"

"It doesn't concern me if you die because of hunger anymore."

"Wow, it's still summer but I'm freezing with the cold already. Could you please remind me why did agree to marry you again?" she said sarcastically.

"It's because of something we call "duty" and "obligation"

"Ah right, people who are inheriting family business has no such thing as free will anyway."

Akashi just sighed.

"I'm absolute and such thing doesn't hinder me on what I want to achieve."

He stood up and glanced at the clock.

"I give you 20 minutes. I'll meet you downstairs if you come down late. You'll be my slave for one week."

_But I seem to be one already!_

She grabbed her towel, proceeded to the bathroom and started brushing her teeth while looking in the mirror.

She remembered her dream earlier.

_No wonder that scene seems familiar._

It was the scene that took place eleven years ago. That was the first time she met Akashi and that was the time their fathers told them they are each other's fiancée.

_I probably got so much intoxicated while watching Frozen last night that I ended dreaming that scene again…_

Then Kristoff's voice keeps playing on her mind…

_You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?_

"You can… if it's not true love."

(|\\\\\\|)

"Second Saturday of the month… I can't believe its second Saturday of the month already."

Miyuki said to herself inside the car where she was with Akashi.

"I'm not expecting you to remember it anyway." The red haired boy said without even looking at her.

_At least, I know he's listening…_

When Akashi and Miyuki both entered high school their fathers' talked to them again. They said that they should start getting to know each other because after graduation they will be both marrying each other. As a sign of respect, they both agreed to a deal that every second Saturday of the month they will go out and pretend that they are actually getting to know with each other while in fact they're not. They just stay in a coffee shop and count the number of the people passing by. Well, Miyuki is just the one doing that because Akashi is always playing shogi to kill time. Sometimes she brings light novels from her favorite anime.

"Same as you, I didn't expect you to remember this kind of thing also. You probably miss me, right?"

"You must be dreaming, my princess. Why would I miss you? We both attend the same school."

"And we are both in the same class too in case you don't notice, your highness."

"My Princess" and "Your Highness" is their endearment with each other.

_Can someone please kill the author of this story?! - Miyuki (-_-#)_

Ok, let me rephrase.

"My Princess" and "Your Highness" is their pet names for each other. Miyuki keeps calling him that just to this young master. Akashi-kun, well he just seems to go with the flow. He's not that kind of person who can be easily irritated by these childish acts.

"If you really don't want to get your Saturdays be ruined, why didn't you object with this engagement in the first place? But it will be probably too late if you do that now."

Miyuki crossed her arms and slammed her back on the car's chair.

"I should ask you the same thing? Why didn't you object with our engagement? Aren't you always saying that you're absolute? That even your parents can't defy you? So why agree on this stupid deal?"

"I supposed you already know the answer to that."

Miyuki knew the answer to that. In fact both of them knew the answer to that. Their marriage is just a business deal. The Akashis and Shimuras owned the majority of the business empires in Japan and with their marriage their family business will become even more powerful not only in Japan but around the world.

Miyuki also knew from the very beginning that he will eventually end up marrying someone she doesn't love because of money. But she didn't expect it to be in the form of the man beside her right now. She'll die in the most painful death.

"But still marrying at the age of 18? Don't you think that's too much? I mean what if you find someone you love and you can't be with her because you're married with me?"

"You're talking nonsense."

"But it's possible."

"You read too much shojuomangas."

"I'm just saying – "

"Enough!"

The driver must've stepped in to the breaks forcefully making Miyuki bumped her head on the headrest in front of her.

"Ow!"

"What happened?" he asked the driver, Nakamura.

"I'm sorry, young master but I think one of the wheels have gone flat."

"Do we have a spare tire?"

"I don't think we have"

Miyuki is busy rubbing her forehead.

_I hope it doesn't leave a bump._

Akashi got out of the car to check the flat tire and the surroundings. The coffee shop is just around the corner. It will not take ten minutes to go there.

"Do you know some place where you could fix that?"

"I have a friend who can do vulcanizing and his shop is not that far. I can call him to come over."

"Good."

He opened the door and motioned Miyuki to come out.

"What?!"

"Do you need to ask everything? Hurry up and get out already."

"Ok, ok."

Holding her forehead he took her backpack and got out of the car.

"What happened to you?"

"Do you need to ask everything?" she said sarcastically.

"Tsk, you're hopeless. Come on, we'll walk from here, one of the tires have gone flat."

Miyuki looked at Nakamura.

"I'm sorry, my lady I could not deliver you to the coffee shop. I promise to fix the car as soon as possible."

She gave him a nod.

"Let's go." He ordered.

She shifted his gaze towards him but she was greeted by a shogi board.

"Hold this for me."

_This guy… _

She followed him. Poked on his shoulder and said, "I'm not your slave".

"Yes, you're not my slave. You're not my slave yet."

"Whatever" she waved her hand dismissively. "I'm still not holding that."

She saw anger and impatience in Akashi's eyes.

He lifted his fist and pointed towards Miyuki's face.

_Is he going to punch me?_

"Rock, paper, scissors"

"Huh?"

"Let's play rock, paper ,scissors. The looser will the ones holding my shogi board. And yeah, my bag."

Akashi threw his backpack to Miyuki.

"But we haven't played already. You should hold that."

Throws the bag back to Akashi.

"It doesn't matter since I always win."

"Oh yeah, let's see about that."

Rock, paper, scissors.

First attempt.

Both rock. Draw.

Rock, paper, scissors.

Second attempt.

Miyuki -paper scissors- Akashi

Akashi won.

He throws his backpack again to Miyuki.

"I won, my princess."

"Hey! One more!Oi, Akashi! Akashi!"

But he already left with a smirk on his face.

_Damn him…_

_Miyuki p_icked up the shogi board and the backpack on the floor. Akashi was now gained some distance from her. She hurriedly walked toward him by quickening her pace but to her bad luck her right shoe has slipped off from her feet.

_Aaaah!_

She turned around to get her shoe. She noticed that a lot of people are staring at her. Well it's not even a surprise because they are in a busy street in Kyoto.

"Oi, Miyuki! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Um sorry, coming!"

She didn't even have the time to slip the shoe back to her feet.

"Don't you dare try to keep me waiting!"

"Yes, Your Highness" she deadpanned.

"What is that thing you're holding?"

_Ah right, the shoe!_

"It slipped off earlier"

As they walk to the busy street, Miyuki tried to put on her shoe but the bag in her arm and the shogi board that costs more than her life is keeping her for doing so.

"Hey, could you slow down a bit. I'm trying to put on my shoe here" she exclaimed while gasping air

Akashi just ignored her and kept walking.

"Oi, chotto matte yo!"

Akashi glanced at her to take a glimpse of her miserable state. His expression didn't even project a single mercy to her. He just continued to walk his way to the coffee shop.

"Oi, Akashi! Akashi! Tsk! Aaah!"

To her frustration she threw her shoe to Akashi's head. It hit the right spot.

_Bull's eye!_

His back was still facing her but she could feel the dangerous aura he was emitting. He picked up the shoe and looked at it.

_No! Not my favorite All Star Converse! And its red for crying out loud! It's my favorite color!_

He slowly turned around to her. And if a stare can kill someone, Miyuki would be probably be dead by now.

It's like the time stopped we he walk ever so elegantly to her. Miyuki's heart beat faster than normal. His face is still expressionless like always but his eyes is telling her he just got herself death sentence.

He bent down when he reached to her. Miyuki was so clueless of what is happening right now. Then she felt his cold hands touch the skin on her feet. He was putting on her shoes. Miyuki felt embarrassed because a lot of people are now looking at them.

"What are you doing?" she muttered

Akashi just continued what he was doing. He was now tying up all the laces. When he was finished he stood up and met her eyes. Cold and dominating. But Miyuki just won't back down to a staring contest. She put her hands on her waist and raised her head proudly.

_Whatever you do I certainly won't apologize!_

He suddenly put his lips near her ears giving her shivers down to her spine. Then he grabbed her arm tightly.

"Do that again and you're dead" he whispered. His icy cold voice lingering on her head

Then he let go of her. The cat got her tongue again. She put her hand on her arm where he held it tightly.

_Everything he touch turns into ice that makes them all frozen…_

"What are you spacing out again?! Tsk! You're wasting time"

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to their destination. He hold her wrist too tightly that her hands are slowly turning into white. They're running too fast and Miyuki could barely catch her breath. She tried to stop running but he's so strong that he could drag her effortlessly. She eventually tripped and scrapped her left knee.

"Ouch!"

Blood trickled down from her wound making her soft white skin its canvas. Tears stung her eyes. She tried fanning it instead of her wound.

_I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. Not in front of him._

She felt Akashi-kun looking down on her.

There are a lot of people that is walking pass through them giving them a confused look.

Miyuki didn't even know what and where is hurting anymore.

Then Akashi-kun bent down and brought out a blue handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped down the blood from her legs. Gently, as if he was afraid of hurting her again. Miyuki couldn't control her tears anymore as they slowly run down from her eyes. She cried heavily and silently.

Akashi made her hanky into a bandage and wrapped it in her wound. He still didn't say anything. He stood up and offered his hand to her. Miyuki took it as if he was saying that he wants to help her stand up but when she raised her hand to hold on in to his. He moved his hand away.

"The bags"

"Huh?"

"Give me the bags."

"Huh?"

"Tsk!"

Akashi felt his patience is slowly slipping away from him because of this troublesome girl. He picked up their bags and the shogi board.

"Can you stand up?"

"Yeah"

"Then stand up already! Your clothes will get dirty if you remain on the floor." He held her elbow and helped her to get up.

Miyuki's stomach growled when she smelled a familiar scent. He look around and she saw a Maji Burger just a few steps from them. Her system quickly remembered she didn't have breakfast yet.

"Let's go."

Miyuki bite her lip and pulled all the courage she could muster and tugged the end of her shirt.

"Neh, Akashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we eat at Maji Burger? I just remembered I haven't eaten anything yet."

No response.

"Please"

"OK"

"Ah, arigatou"

"And Miyuki…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry"

He clasped they're hands and intertwined their fingers. Her hand was slowly gripped by his as they stride down to the busy street.

And the Princess said "please" and the Emperor said "I'm sorry" for the first time…

(|\\\\\\|)

*snip *snip *snip

Me: (swallows hard)

_He's going to kill me!_

Next one would be probably that guy's turn…

Thanks for reading! (^_^)v

*snip *snip *snip


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER.

I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE.

All rights and privileges are owned by FujimakiTadatoshi-sensei.

I DO NOT OWN THE COVER PHOTO and ALL THE PHOTOS THAT ARE FEATURED HERE

A/N

Hi guys! When I was thinking about a story for Dai-chan this story suddenly popped out in my mind. I thought that I should include this to add some backbone to my story line. Anyways, it's not that long.

Reminisce

Umi opened the door of the Touou Academy gymnasium only to find out no one was there. She could hear the drops of the heavy rain outside as she stride trough the court. Her shoes squeak against the floor and the whole gym was just lighted dimly.

It was already past 9 o'clock in the evening. She didn't know why but her feet just lead her to that place. She picked up the ball that was left on the floor and played it by her skillful hands. It's been a while since she was able to move freely and play basketball. Six months of being in and out in the hospital was a pure hell. But he had no choice but to do it if she really want to be back in playing.

The doctor just confirmed that she had completely recovered yesterday. The same time the Inter High Tournament was ended. In the women's division, Rakuzan High was the champion, followed by the Touou Academy and Kaijou High has won the third place.

It came also to her knowledge that Miyuki and Saya didn't play in the finals. That made her smile bitterly.

_Those idiots… They making it seem it is my fault. Tsk!_

As Umi played her heart out in the court her mind slowly drifted to what happened in the past.

(\||||||\)

*Flashback*

The lamp post was the only light in the street but the sweaty faces of five young girls who had bright smile on their faces seem to be enough to make everything else glow. Their giggles and laughter filled the air.

"I had so much fun."

"Yeah, you're right. Me too."

"We should play again tomorrow."

"Same spot, same time."

"Yeah cool, see yah."

"Bye, bye"

"Bye, Umi"

"Bye"

The purple head one was the tallest, followed by the blonde, and then the one whose name was Umi was the third, then the red haired young lady and the emerald haired girl being the smallest.

They left the dark blue haired girl in front of her house. She was still wearing that innocent smile she has while looking at them until they were gone. It's always been like that since they all met. They all go to different schools but they're all connected with one thing and that's basketball.

Every day they meet on the streets to play some basketball. It didn't concern them if there was an official tournament for that specific game. Playing with each other and taking stronger opponents whenever someone challenges them in the streets was just enough for them or at least that was Umi thought.

Umi was dubbed to be their team's ace. Her basketball skills bloomed earlier than the others. She, Saya, Miyuki and Kirimi started playing at grade school. Yana was just a beginner back then but she was a fast learner.

Umi was spectacular. Her style is very free not to mention she can shoot in any angle. She was also fast and her basketball IQ was way beyond average. The power forward position really suits her.

But for the long time they are playing with each other she felt something was off. Especially towards Saya, Umi had this feeling she was hiding something from her. Like she was purposely suppressing her own skills and just focus on being a good three point shooter.

To verify her suspicion, she challenged Saya to a one-on-one match.

"If you could make me shoot other than a three pointer it's your win."

"Fine, as long as you go all out."

"If it's Umi I'm playing then I will go all out."

Umi lost that game devastatingly. She couldn't make a single shot

"I guess the one who deserves to be called the ace is you Saya not me."

"I can't accept it."

"What?!"

"I think you're still the one who fits to be our team's ace not me."

"But I just lost to you!"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to be one anyway."

"You want me to be the ace even though you're better than me! Are you kidding me?"

"Yes, I'm running away."

"What did you say?!" Umi grabbed Saya's collar.

"Aren't you proud because you're the team's ace? Stop being such a kid and prove to me your one. If you don't like that other people beating you up then make yourself stronger and challenge me again."

Saya removed Umi's hands from her shirt.

After that incident, Umi challenged Saya every day. Every day she suffers defeat and it seems she wasn't making any progress.

"You're giving up?"

"Not yet. One more time."

"That's the spirit."

"Of course, my title of being the ace is on the line here."

She was mad at Saya first but when they face each other every day Umi seems to love the sport even more. Losing sucks but still basketball is fun.

Just when Umi believed things went back to normal there goes another problem again.

Umi was on her way to the court where they always play when she saw some brats bullying Yana. She hid behind the post and listened first to what they are saying before she takes a move.

_"You're weak! You'll never beat us! Your basketball is useless! You can never win with playing that crap!",_said the people that were bullying Yana.

Then Umi heard a wicked laughter.

"My, my, my. Aren't we lucky? We cornered a member of the strongest streetball team in this place." said by the girl with white hair and white eyes.

"But among the five this one is the weakest. It's no fun playing with her."

From where she is, Umi could see Yana's eyes reddened as if she was trying her best to hold her tears.

She came out from where she was hiding and called the attention of five young female brats. Umi recognized them as the crew that they defeated a long time ago. She also noticed that they had a new leader, the white haired one.

"Oi!What is your business here? If you want to challenge us, you should ask properly."

Yana run towards her and hide herself behind Umi.

"Oh, if it's just you Umi I won't waste my time."

"What did you say?"

"Don't play dumb on me Umi. We both know that Saya is way much stronger than you."

That hurt her pride. She was about to punch that white eyes when Yana hold her arm too tightly. When she looked at her she shook her head saying Umi need not to do it.

"What's the matter Umi? Scared you'll lose? Hahaha"

Umi removed Yana's gripped. "I'll be fine."

She faced her opponents and smiled at them mockingly.

"Scared? Why would I?"

"You're alone and that glasses girl is no use."

"Don't call Yana useless."

"Oh"

"Let's have it this way. I'll take you all on, the five of you."

"What?"

"I don't need my other teammates to help me beat all of you. Me alone would suffice."

"If you want to die that badly then we accept your challenge."

They started the game. At first, Umi can keep up with them and able to take the lead even though she's alone. But as the time goes by, the opponent used underhanded tricks to keep Umi from scoring. They were stepping on her foot, elbowing her stomach and pushing her to go off balance. The opponent knows what they are doing. It is street basketball after all and such tactics doesn't have much of a penalty.

It is not long enough when the matched was almost over. Umi was vomiting blood and her skin started to turn purple. Her left foot was sprained and she felt numb all over.

When the white haired girl and her gang was about to leave Saya, Miyuki and Kirimi came.

"What the hell is going on?!Umi!" that was Miyuki who rushed towards Umi.

"Umi-chan!"Kirimi called as she ran towards Umi and Yana who was now busy wiping the blood on Umi's face.

"Miyuki, call an ambulance and get Umi to the hospital. I'll take care of them."Saya said.

Miyuki nodded to Saya and brought out a phone from her pocket.

"Shiro, how dare you do this to Umi?"

Shiro the white haired girl with white eyes smirked devilishly at Saya.

"What's the matter? I didn't do anything wrong. We're just playing basketball."

"You're gonna pay for this. You just wish that you and your friends can still play basketball until I beat the crap out of you."

"Oh, scary!Hahaha Are you gonna take us all too. I'm honored considering it's you Saya, their real ace."

"Shut your dirty mouth and let's play, you bitch."

Meanwhile, while Miyuki was trying to call an ambulance…

"Miyuki-chan, don't you think we should stop Saya" Kirimi asked.

Miyuki looked at her blonde friend.

"Let her be."

That was the first time she saw Saya emitting a murderous intent like she wants to kill someone.

Moreover, there was a light coming out of Saya's eyes.

_Impossible! Saya can enter the Zone and by her own will?_

"Umi stop it, you shouldn't move or else your injuries will get worse!"

"Shut up, Yana!" She chocked on her own blood. "I want to see Saya play."

"You should be more concerned about yourself!"

Umi wasn't listening.

"Miyuki-chan?!"

Miyuki cancelled the call and help Umi to stand up.

"Are you sure you can still watch?"

"Yeah, I don't like to miss this rare chance to see Saya's full ability."

And they all watched Saya as she took down all of them one by one showing no mercy. They all saw how splendid she was. Her basketball was graceful and almost perfect. She didn't even sweat that much. Indeed, Umi's hunch is correct. Saya really hides her full ability from them.

After the game, Shiro and her gang was totally destroyed.

Saya walked towards Shiro, grabbed her collar and stared her with her deadly golden eyes.

"If you ever lay a finger on any of my friends I swear I will definitely make sure you won't see the sun again, understand?"

Shiro smiled at her mockingly and removed Saya's hands from her clothes. She called out to her gang.

"Let's go and by the way it's nice to see you again Ball Monster. Ahahaha"

When they're gone, the girls rushed Umi to the hospital.

The doctor said Umi acquired severe wounds that she needs all the rest she could have. She will also undergo therapy and it will be six months before she could recover.

Umi stirred to life and saw Saya sleeping on her bed. Saya felt that she was finally awaked and raised her head.

"Umi, I'm sorry. You don't deserve this."

"It's ok I will be fine it's not like I would totally quit basketball. It's just six months"

"It's my fault. If only I was brave enough to be the ace this won't happen to you. I'm sorry I'm such a coward and always running away from responsibility."

"Who says I will give up the title of being the ace and hand it to youanyway."

"What?"

"To be honest when I saw you play and entered the Zone I realized you really are an amazing player. It gave me a feeling that I want to beat you and have fun playing with you at the same time. So you don't need to worry."

"But – "

"You should promise me one thing though."

"What is it?"

"When we enter high school you'll join the basketball team and we will all meet in all of the tournaments together with Yana, Miyuki and Kirimi. You should promise that even though we're not on the same team you will never stop playing basketball."

"Yeah"

"Heheh, Saya you're crying."

"It's not like I'm concerned about you. I am just afraid you'll die and it's my fault."

Three months from that incident they graduated middle school.

Umi was released from the hospital but the doctor forbids her in playing basketball. They said to she'll have to wait 3 months more in order for her body to be fully recovered.

Before they all parted ways, they met once again to strengthen their promise. They will meet again in a whole new court and as enemies. They also promise to be stronger so they can know who really are the strongest in their team.

After that meeting they never saw each other again.

Even though Saya doesn't say anything she still blames herself on what happened to Umi. Yana was still traumatized about that incident that she had difficulty on playing at her best. Kirimi just hopes to play together with them once more. Miyuki believes it will be hard to make things back into their proper places again.

*End of Flashback*

Umi stared at the empty gymnasium. True she missed the Inter High tournament but the games are far from over yet. Winter Cup is coming. It's now time to make up for that promise.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER.

I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE.

All rights and privileges are owned by FujimakiTadatoshi-sensei.

A/N

Here's Aomine for you guys, though I think he's a little bit OOC here. I didn't expect this chapter to come out long. I guess I was inspired last night while I'm finishing this story. I was watching a documentary about Hokkaido. Haha Well enjoy! Comment what you feel or what can you suggest for this story…

For all the mistakes I've made in this whole story I'll truly apologize from the bottom of my heart.

Fated Meetings

"I'm IshikawaUmi. 16 years old. First year class 1-C. My position is power forward."

The senior players of Touou Academy women's basketball team stared at Umi with disbelief.

"Tsk!"

"Another first year brat."

"A very special kind for that matter."

"I heard the coach said that this brat just got recovered from being injured."

"Yeah, she joined last spring but she didn't show up in practice."

"Sounds familiar to me."

"Guys, she's injured. At least she's got a reason."

"I still don't like coach treating her specially. Is she that good anyway?"

Umi sweat dropped after hearing their conversation.

True, she signed up an application form last spring to join the basketball team but she didn't expect the things would turn out this way.

Their lady coach told her that she knows what happened to her. Umi was being scouted all this time without her noticing it. No wonder her mother insisted that she should attend Touou Academy.

The coach allowed her to join because she had seen Umi's abilities but she was prohibited from touching the basketball.

_"You'll just make your injuries go worse. Just take your needed rest and then you can play but that's probably in the Winter Cup already", the coach said._

"I'm sorry for not being able to show up in practice senpai! I promise to make it up for the rest of the team." Umi even bowed to them.

"Tsk! Showing off already. Yeah, you better. If you dare not to show up in practice I'll kick you out in the team."

"Hai!"

_You need not to worry about that. I've been dying to play already._

"Yosh! Let's start warming up!"

(|\\\\\\|)

Aomine lied down on the rooftop watching the clouds float in the sky. Everything is so damn boring as usual.

After the game against Kise, the coach didn't let him play on the remaining matches. He got upset but the coach wouldn't change his mind. In the end, Akashi and Murasakibara didn't also participate in the finals. When the Inter High is finished there is still no conclusion of who among the Generation of Miracles is the strongest.

He let out a long yawn as he got hypnotized by the scenery he was watching.

_The sky is so blue… so blue…_

(|\\\\\\|)

_Aaaah! It's raining! And I forgot to bring my umbrella!_

The practice is postponed early due to the heavy rain outside. When Umi finished changing clothes and freshening up she saw two people fighting in the hallway.

The first one is an image of a boy. Tall, dark with deep blue eyes that matches his hair. He was talking to a pink haired girl who was smaller than him. They seem to fighting with something. She can't help to overhear what they are talking about. She hid herself and listened to what they are saying.

"What do you think you're doing?! You shouldn't have done that!" said the boy.

"But you'd just play recklessly again against Akashi-kun, wouldn't you? If anything were to happen…"

"I told you not to worry about that! Since when did you become my guardian?! Don't show your ugly face here again!"

That statement must've gotten through the nerve of the girl as she threw her books on the guy's face.

_Ow! That will hurt._

"What's your problem, you ganguro?! See if I care!"

"Satsuki!Oi…"

The girl ran away.

_What just happened? Is that love quarrels supposed to happen? They both seem pretty close with each – _

While rubbing his forehead, Aomine felt someone is staring at him. He turned around and saw a tall girl but not taller than was about 178 centimeters.

"What are you looking at? Oi!" his piercing eyes are now looking to her marble blue ones.

"Eh, nothing. I'm just waiting for the rain to stop. Heheh"

He knotted his forehead.

"I- I ah I didn't see anything. Promise!", said Umi. She even raised her right hand.

His threatening look turned into a bored one. He put his hands on his pockets and walked away.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

She felt her phone vibrated. It was a message from Saya.

_She probably wants me to do something again._

Saya believes in the saying that "if others can do it, let them do it". She don't practically care about something but when she does she really puts her heart to it.

From: Saya-chan

Subject: Yana33

Hey, Umi. I want you to check out on something. There is someone who is also attending Touou Academy that I want to know. Her name is Momoi Satsuki. She is currently the manager for the men's basketball team at your school. It would be an easy job for you.

By the way, welcome back.

_What the -?_

She replied on Saya's text message.

Umi: What do you need from her?

Saya: She's the only person who can help Yana?

Umi: What happened to Yana?

Saya: I think she likes someone from her school.

Umi: You think? And what's that supposed to do with this Momoi girl?

Saya: The guy Yana likes is a member of GoM and that Momoi girl happens to be their manager in Teiko before.

Umi. There is also a GoM in your school, right? Why don't you help from ask him?

Saya: Don't make me laugh. You're gonna do it, right?

Umi: Hah?!

Saya: I'll play with you one on one if you're able to do it.

Umi: Are you telling me you want to play cupid with Yana and the guy she likes?

Saya: I'm not. Geeez!

Umi: I'll try asking the others. But that one-on-one would be nice.

Saya: Yeah, good luck with that. Bye!

Umi tried texting Miyuki and Kirimi but…

Umi: Can you ask the member of the GoM in your school to help us?

Miyuki:Hahaha…. Are you kidding me?! He'll kill me.

Kirimi: I'll try but I don't know if he could be much of a help.

_Tsss! I guess it can't be helped. It's for helping Yana after all.I can't say no to a friend._

Umi remembered Yana as being a shy person. Saya probablytook noticed of that fact and came up with that plan.

_Momoi Satsuki, huh? I'll try looking for her tomorrow._

(|\\\\\\|)

The courts will be used by the men's basketball team so Umi and her team mates have no practice for today. After the classes ended, she immediately went to the gym to find this certain Momoi Satsuki.

_Maybe it's not a good idea going along with Saya's mischiefs after all. Aaaah! I want to practice but I want that one-on-one game more! Yosh! Let's do this._

When she entered the gym she noticed that there are few people than usual. Then she remembered there will be an extension of classes for second years and third years today.

She surveyed the room and there was no single female in sight.

_I'm pretty sure she was supposed to be the team's manger._

Umi was about to leave when she got hit by the ball.

"Ow! Watch it!"

Umi rubbed the part of her head where she got hit. Then there is a boy who was a lot smaller than her ran towards where she was standing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking when I passed the ball and it hit right to your head. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he pleaded with teary eyes.

"No, it's ok. I just got supris –"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Like I sai –"

"I'm so sorry I'm clumsy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

( - _ - !) _This guy is… How should I put it? Annoying…_

"Like I said it's ok. Can I just ask you something?"

"Yes. But I'm sorry if I could not answer what is your question."

"Aaaah… Do you happen to know someone called Momoi Satsuki?"

"Hai! She's our manager."

"Where do you think she is now?"

"She went to callAomine-san at the rooftop to practice."

"This Momoi-san, what exactly she looks like?"

The brown haired boy's cheeks reddened.

_Geez!_

"Well, um she has a long pink hair and about 161 cm. She also has a larg –"

Before the boy could finished his sentence Umi left the gym and proceeded to her next destination.

When she reached the rooftop she was awed by the place. It is really peaceful there. The wind is blowing against her cheeks. She can't say the wind was blowing her hair because it was short. She cut it because it will just get in the way when she plays basketball.

But still, there is no pink haired girl in sight.

Umi saw a ladder and tried to climb it. The cool wind is making her sleepy.

_Maybe I could use a few winks. That Momoi girl will show up eventually._

She's still looking at the sky when she tripped in to something that made her fell on the floor.

She fell into something hard but it was warm. She could feel muscles rippling. Then Umi realized she fell into the body of a man. She was too shocked to move. Moreover, her heart rammed against her chest when he felt a hand on her could hardly breathe andevery time she tried to she smells a heavenly scent. Cool and very masculine scent that could make her senses go overdrive.

Umi's face is still buried on that man's chest. She felt the boy stirred to life. Then she looked up to see his face.

_What the -?!_

She recognized the boy as the one who is quarrelling to a girl yesterday.

He has annoying smirked in his face. He seems like he was enjoying their position right now.

Umi quickly tried to stand up but the boy got hold of her hand.

She is now sitting on the boy's stomach. Still smirking, he motioned his face near to hers.

Then his gaze went down to her chest. His smirked became wider. As if he liking every bit of what's happening.

Umi crossed her arms to her chest.

"What are you looking at?! You pervert!"

Umi tried to stand up again.

"Hey, we're not done yet. Let me take a good look at it one more time."

He was talking about her breast.

"What?!"

"I wonder whose bigger yours or Satsuki? Hmmm…"

"Stop looking at my breast you, hentai!"

Umi shoved her hands on Aomine-kun's face.

His hand swiftly moved to protect his face.

"Hey, would you quit doing that!"

He looked at her with his dark blue orbs.

"Areh? Aren't you the one from yesterday?"

"I'm not!"

She pushed him and she immediately got up dusting off her uniform.

He was laughing softly on the floor.

She put her hand on her waist and looked down to him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. By the way, aren't your panties cute?"

She scoffed in disgust and tried to kick him. Her shoe slip from her feet when the kick is in midair.

He caught her shoe in the midair. Aomine stood up. Umi can't help but to stretch her neck upwards to look at him.

_Tall, dark and…_

She walked towards him and tried getting her shoe. To tease her completely, he raised his hand that was holding the shoe.

"Give me that!"

"Like hell I would. Try reaching higher."

Umi was on the edge of letting her temper burst but she controlled her anger and positioned her body to a defensive stance. She imagined her shoe being the ball and this annoying guy the opponent.

Aomine-kun was surprised to the way she acted. He smirked and attacked Umi's defense.

Umi's reflex didn't catch up with this guy's speed so she ended up lying on the floor. Again.

"Hah! Too bad, Miss? You're hundred years early to beat me. After all, the only one who can beat me is me."

"Don't get so cocky, you bastard. Aaaah!"

Umi tried reaching her shoe again but Aomine quickly moved it away from her reach.

"You really want me to give you this?"

Umi just glared at him.

"Come on. The condition is just easy."

"No."

"Hah?! I didn't even told you what you're gonna do."

Umi was losing her patience.

_I don't really get along with this kind of people._

"Fine. What is it?"

"Tell me your – "

"Measurements?No way!"

"Oi, oi! Let me finish first. I'm not interested in your body anyway." He took a quick glance on her body.

"Oh yeah?"Umi stand proudly giving him a full view of her curves. Yeah, she's that confident.

"Heh, whose cocky now? Do you still want these?" He waved her shoe in front of her face.

She smiled bitterly to him.

"Just tell me your name and I'll give your damn shoe to you."

"My name?"

"No. Your mother's name. Tsk!" he said sarcastically.

She motioned her hand to him.

"My shoe first."

"Your name or I threw it on the first floor?"

"Ishikawa. Ishikawa Umi."

She swiped her shoe from his hand but he quickly dodged it.

"Hmmmn. Ishikawa, huh?"

He patted her head, took her hands, placed the shoe on it and walked away.

_What the heck just happened again?!_

(|\\\\\\|)

Search for Momoi Satsuki Day 2

The search yesterday was a pure disaster. Instead of finding the girl he met that rude guy instead. She ended up giving her name to a stranger.

_If this is not for a chance to play against Saya I will not really do this._

Umi's destination for today is the men's basketball team's locker room. There is a high probability that the manager would be there.

_This isn't much of a plan but I've got to take chances. I can do this._

It was nearly 7 o'clock in the evening but the men's team is still practicing. It would be a good opportunity to check the club room before the males hit the shower.

When she reached the locker room she swallowed hard. It's now or never.

She opened the door and was greeted by a familiar cool masculine scent. It was heavenly that she felt like she could live with just sniffing this scent.

The room was rather messy. There were wrappers of candy on the floor, poster of a woman who just wore bikini for clothing, action figures, dirty clothes, boxers name it there everywhere on the room.

She tried searching for a certain pink haired girl when suddenly the door of the shower room opened revealing a half-naked body of a boy.

She was wearing the trousers of their school's uniform and she could see his black boxers peeking out from it. He was scrubbing his hair with the towel.

Umi's eyes nearly popped out from their sockets as her gaze traveled around his well-toned and strong body. Then she recognized who it was. It was the man from yesterday. Again.

_Nice. Nice body…_

The man felt her presence in the room.

He turned around and saw Umi.

"You – "

"I didn't see –"

Umi squeezed her eyes shut and ran towards the door. Anld because Umi can't see anything she bumped her forehead on the wall.

"Ow!"

She rubbed her forehead still shutting her eyes.

"What? You again? Tsk."

Umi felt him coming closer to her. She suddenly had a difficulty in breathing. Her knees began to tremble with a reason she don't understand.

He stopped walking when he reached her place. Her eyes were still shut.

"Ishikawa? What are you doing here?" he said with a cold tone.

She shook her head sideways.

"Hmmm?"

She felt his strong presence behind her back. It's warm and intimidating at the same time.

"I'm asking you, what are you doing here, Ishikawa?"

She shook her head sideways harder and squeezed her eyes shut even more.

_Damn! Why him of all people?! And why do I have to see him half-naked?!_

Umi froze from where she were standing when Aomine put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. The temptation to open her eyes was driving her to her limits.

He pushed her with her back touching the door. He trapped him by placing his hands on the beside her head.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

She felt his hot breath fanning her face coaxing her to open her eyes and look at him. Any minute from now her heart will jumped out from her chest. Her breathing became ragged and her knees are slowly giving in by just feeling his presence.

Aomine-kun's patience is slowly slipping out from his control. He grabbed bothUmi's wrist and placed it beside her head.

"Oi, I'm asking you again. Why are you here? Are some kind of stalker or something?"

_Damn! Damn! Damn! What I'm gonna do? _

"Tsk! You really don't want to talk?"

He squeezed her wrist even feel his hot breath touching her neck.

"Ouch! Ouch! Fine, I'm gonna talk."

Then Umi opened her eyes only to see the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

_Blue… Dark blue… Dark and blue…_

She could see her reflection in his dark blue eyes. It's cold, sad but full of passion for something that his heart has forgotten.

Umi felt like she was drowning as her ocean blue marble eyes gaze in his dark cold blue ones.

The droplets of water from his hair are falling in her face. The towel he was using earlier is on the top of her head. They just continued to be like that for a while. Then suddenly Umi's eyes went down to his body revealing another breathtaking sight.

The surrounding suddenly felt hot. Umi's cheeks began to heat up too as she look away to divert her thoughts.

_My eyes… My eyes are now sinful!_

Aomine continued what he was doing earlier rubbing the towel against his hair as he sat down on one of the long benches in the locker room.

He didn't even bother for the fact that he was half-naked.

_The nerve of this man!_

"Oi, start talking!"

"Fine but…"

"Hah? What are you waiting for? Don't waste my time. Tsk. I'm trying to do you a favor here."

(- _-#) -Umi's face

"In what way?"

She turned to Aomine-kun.

( O_O) (-_- )

UmiAomine

_Not again! My eyes… My eyes… _(T^T)

"Tsk. Is this your first time to see someone else's body?"

"Isn't obvious? Just put on a shirt already."

"I don't feel like it. Now talk."

"I'm here because I'm looking for someone."

"So who's this "someone"?"

"It's none of your business."

"Recently, I've been seeing you a lot. Are you stalking me?"

"Haaah?In your dreams. Besides, why are you here anyway?"

"I'm a member of the basketball team." he said in a bored tone.

"I don't see you in practice."

"I'll just get stronger in practice. And why you know I don't come to practice?"

"I don't see you in the gym."

"That means you're stalking me."

"That means I play basketball too."

"But you are a girl?"

"I belong to the woman's basketball team, idiot."

"Hmmm…" his side of his lips turned up.

_This guy is up to something again._

"So you can play basketball huh"

He walked towards her when they suddenly heard a loud chattering coming towards to the locker room. The practice ended already and the boys are now finally taking the shower and head home.

Umi panicked and cannot open the door. Aomine-kun just threw the towel carelessly on the floor.

"Damn. I stayed in the club room too much. Let's go."

"Huh?"

"Just stop asking and come with me."

"I don't have any plans of going somewhere with a half-naked man."

"Hurry up! I don't want to be scolded by that annoying Wakamatsu-san again."

He snatched her hand and dragged her to the club' storage room.

"Not there! Please not there. Anywhere but not THERE!"

Aomine covered her mouth with his hands.

_Not there, please! Someone help me!_

Aomine-kun quickly shut the door of the store room as they entered it. He let Umi go after that.

He noticed she was catching her breath and her breathing became deep. She just stood there and watched the door. She looked like she was frozen.

"Oi, what's wrong?"

No response.

"Oi, I'm asking you."

"I- I'm claustrophobic. I c- can't stand being in a room with so li- little s- space."

Her hands began shaking and fear is written all over her face.

Conscience made Aomine go near her. She was so vulnerable. Like an animal trapped in the cage.

Unconsciously, he took her hands.

"Sssshh! It's ok. I'm here."

But that doesn't seem to help her.

"HaaaAaaah What I got myself into?"

He guided him to the corner and let her sit on one of the old boxes.

"We're gonna leave after the team finish taking the shower and head home. It won't be that long so stop shaking! Geez! You're making me feel I'm a bad guy."

"B-but aren't y- you one a-already?"

Despite of all that stammering, Umi managed to say response.

"Shut up. You're still stubborn even though you're stammering already."

In the corner of Umi's eyes she saw her lifesaver in the form of an orange basketball. But with her pitiful state she can't even stand up.

"Um… " she poked on her naked shoulder.

"What now?!"

_Ah, right. I don't even know his name yet._

"Can you please get that ball for me?"

"Where?"

"There."

"How troublesome…"

He stood up, walked towards the ball and handed it to her.

"Just what are you gonna do with that ball?"

When Umicatched the ball she became at ease. She played it in her hands and did some tricks. She was slowly calming down because of basketball.

Aomine noticed Umi's face glowing. She was really good, that was his assessment. Her ball handling is above average. He wondered how good she was when she was playing at her very best.

"You really like basketball, huh"

Umi stopped playing and turned to him. She noticed he was still half-naked and that made her blush a little. She moved closer to him and stared to the ball.

"Yeah, I like it. With all of my heart. What about you?"

"Same as you, I guess. Hey, why are you so near?"

"Ah, I just thought you're cold." she let out a strained laughter.

He just stared at him.

"Basketball is really fun, neh"

He sighed.

"I guess… But it's no fun if everyone gives up even before the match is over."

"Heh, that's lame."

"Like you're the one to talk."

"I'm just saying, when you face an opponent you should always give your best. Even if your opponent is strong or weak you should not hold back because no one will like their opponents going easy on them."

"It doesn't matter. The only one who can beat me is me."

( -_- )

Umi smacked Aomine's head.

"Ow! What's that for?"

"Don't be so full of yourself. You can't be sure yet. I'm sure someone stronger than you will come."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I finally met mine"

She gave him her most genuine smile.

He stared her for a while. His eyes had a sparkle of hope in it.

She noticed Aomine shivered so she moved even closer to him.

Then there was a silence between them. They can only hear the running water coming out from the shower and the loud chattering of the men's team.

Feeling his warm body made Umi fall asleep. She tried to fight it but because of all that happen her eyes slowly gave in.

(|\\\\\\|)

The next morning…

Momoi rushed into the school that day when her childhood friend's parents called her to say that her friend whom she affectionately calls Dai-chan didn't go home.

_Stupid Dai-chan! He doesn't show up for practice and then this! Seriously…_

She searched every place he could be but still she has no luck. The only place left was in the club room.

_He barely stays here but… _

She entered the room and searched it but still no tanned boy in sight. Then the door of the storage room caught her attention.

_Maybe… Just maybe…_

She opened the door and was shocked by what she saw.

(|\\\\\\|)

Umi felt heavenly as she continued sleeping. Especially now that she was hugging into something warm and fuzzy like a stuff toy. And it smelled good too.

She stirred to life when a ray of sunshine hit her eyes.

She opened her eyes and was greeted by a handsome face with a dark blue hair. Her hands are on his naked chest the other serving her as a pillow. They both lying on the floor.

Then realization hit her when she remembered what happened last night and how did they end up that way. She straightened up and that made the boy woke up.

"Oi, what's wrong?" he said after yawning.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't do something to me, right?"

"Huh? What are you- ?"

Then they heard another voice speak up.

"Dai-chan?"

They both turned around to see who it was.

_Pink hair?_

"Satsuki?"

_Satsuki? Could this be the girl I'm looking for?_

"D-Dai-chan? Is this the reason why you didn't go home last night?"

"You got it wrong!" said Umi.

"You slept with a girl?!"

"Um !"

"What are you saying?! Don't listen to him!"

"But we did."

"No, we don't"

"Dai-chan, you're sick!"

"Yeah, you're sick."

More people entered the room.

"What's wrong, Momoi?

"What are you looking at, Momo? Eh, Aomine?"

"You slept with a girl in the storage room?"

"Yeah"

"No!"

"It's troublesome explaining to this people. Let's just go."

He grabbed the hand of the blue haired girl and walked away.

The rest of the basketball team was left there all on a shocked state.

"I see." The pink haired girl whispered knowingly.

(|\\\\\\|)

Kuroko: Neh, when will I come out in your story?

Me: Uwaaah! Since when you are here?

Kuroko: From the beginning.

Me: Ah. To be honest I don't have any ideas yet

_Sorry, Kuroko!_

Next up is Kagami x Momoi… I really want this pairing… This whole "falling in love with your mortal enemy's childhood friend" thing is what I like the most.

Thank You for reading… I love you guys!


End file.
